Can I Take It?
by babyangel54224
Summary: Summary: What happened after Cyrus told them to tie her up? Based on Episode 4x03 Minimal Loss  Warnings: Explicit description of rape
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can I Take It?  
>Author: Babyangel54224<br>Fandom: Criminal Minds  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Emily/JJ  
>Summary: What happened after Cyrus told them to tie her up? Based on Episode 4x03 Minimal Loss<br>Warnings: Explicit description of rape  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or characters.<p>

Please Read and Review.

He sends her in another room to get cleaned up. Everyone thinks the punishment is over. Well, everyone except him. After the nurse patches her up a little, he tells her to leave.

"I'm just gonna have a little talk with her." he says.

The woman hesitates. He waits and she walks away with her head down. He walks in to see Emily's slightly scared expression. She turns around slightly to take out her earpiece. She knows whatever happens next she doesn't want her team hearing, never wants them knowing she's weak. She turns back to him and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes he's standing right in front of her. She whimpers.

It is at that moment he decides.

"You know you shouldn't hide things from me."

Her eyes slightly wide in fear thinking that he noticed her hiding the earpiece. But he just leans over and says,

"Who are you leaving behind?"

She looks at him confused.

"You are an attractive woman. Are you leaving behind a husband? Children?"

She shakes her head.

"Good."

She looks at him questioningly.

"The ten commandments said, 'Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife.' but since you are not taken it is not unjust for me to show you why you should not put me in these positions."

He straddles her on the small bunk. She tries to squirm away but immediately whimpers and freezes as she felt her cracked ribs complain. She tries to turn to her side but he pushes her shoulder back down.

"Stop! Please!"

He covers her mouth with his hand. He then bends down to her ear and grounds out,

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Take what you deserve."

He takes the gun out of his pants and puts it on the floor a few feet away.

"The next person who comes through the door..."

She puts her arms on his shoulders pushing him away. He grabs her wrists and holds it over her head. She whimpers and tries shoving her body upwards, trying to shove him off with all her body weight. As he begins to tilt he grabs onto her side causing her to squeal and tilt him back on the cot.

"You're not making this easy. Do you need another reason?"

He reached next to the pillow and pulls out the earpiece.

"I told you not to hide things from me. I find out eventually."

He puts the earpiece in and says,

"Hello. This is Benjamin Cyrus. I would like everyone to leave but Jennifer Jareau. I have a special message for her."

"No. Please don't. Not her." Emily whispers.

The team surprisingly nods JJ over, who was pacing from afar, and got up and away, not wanting to tempt fate. JJ put on a headset. A few seconds later, Cyrus says,

"See your little Emily has been hiding things from me. This has become a bigger problem than necessary and I figured this would be the most successful way to deal with this. I know this may be painful to listen to but she needs to understand not to go against all my rules. As to be understood there are guards at the door as to not let anyone in so this is between us. Understood?"

JJ nodded. Cyrus assumed her response and put the earpiece back in Emily's ear.

"JJ take off the headset. Don't-"

She feels him ripping open her shirt.

"JJ-"

Emily says heartbreakingly. He rips open her bra and forcefully grabs her breasts interchangeably with his free hand, hearing her yelp and squirm in pain. As he reaches down to undo and pull down their pants and underwear, Emily begs,

"Please don't. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear. Please!"

Her voice cracks as she feels him push harder against her wrists while he positions himself at her opening. She screams as he pushes his way inside. He grunts. JJ cries. Literally sobs. Morgan walks over but JJ only lifts up her hand and he walks away. As he pounds into her, he shoves to fingers down her throat to keep her quiet. JJ hears her choked squeals. After 5 minutes, JJ screams,

"Stop!"

She slams her fist into the table, tears streaming down her face. The team looks towards her but doesn't move. Everyone knows it's not a two-way mic.

He soon takes his fingers out of her mouth and Emily coughs as he groans. He puts his hand around her throat for leverage and pounds harder, her body flailing against him for air and to get away. As the world around her starts going black he lets go and her body tenses as she gasps for the much needed air. He shoves hard into her 2 more times before spilling his seed inside her. Then he whispers in her ear,

"Now you're one of us."

As soon as he leaves, she curls up in a ball and cries and JJ cries with her. No one knows how much later but finally Emily says brokenly,

"JJ?"

"Yes, baby?"

JJ responds. Everyone looks on with wonder.

"I'm sorry."

Then she passes out. JJ slowly slides off the headset and collapses to the ground. Her head bowed in defeat. Morgan slowly walks over to JJ's limp body and picks her up and brings her away from the table.

An hour later, the nurse walks in to see Emily's broken body. She runs out to grab some clothes to cover her up with.

Emily wakes up to flashing lights. She realizes the code and responds. The nurse walks in again a half hour later. After reaching an incredible amount of insight, Emily tells her the plan to escape.

After finally escaping she stands in the yard staring at the newly exploded building. She sees Reid and Morgan get out and breathes a sigh of relief. She turns back around to see JJ standing a few feet away with her hands in her pockets. Emily gently smiles.

"Come here, Babe."

JJ blushes and runs over. She stops short questionably.

"Careful with the ribs."

JJ hugs her around the neck and cries. Emily holds her tightly whispering soothing words in her ear.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading :) Any advice is greatly accepted.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long school, you know. Anyway kinda short please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Thankx**

* * *

><p>They all take the plane back to Quantico. Emily and JJ never told anyone what happened. Morgan walks over to a slumped Emily. She jumps when he touches her shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Can you please just leave me alone. I've had a really rough day."

JJ wakes up at the sound of their conversation.

"Morgan just leave her alone, okay?"

"Fine. Just tell me if you need anything."

Emily nods. JJ moves to go over to her but Emily just shook her head. JJ nods, understanding the silent conversation.

Reid looks over at Emily's sleeping body with sadness and regret. He watches as she kicks out and whimpers. Her face marred with a cringe. She cries out and Reid moves over to her but as soon as he touches her shoulder she screams. She wakes up with wide eyes, shaking. JJ moves over to her holding her tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. I've got you."

When Emily finally calms down everyone is looking at her with worry.

"Just leave me alone, alright?"

They all give her a sad look, then look away. She lies down and pretends to sleep. Finally, they get off the plane. Emily accepts that they won't let her be alone so she gets in the car with JJ.

When they arrive Emily drags herself to the door and JJ lets her in. JJ watches as Emily falls, face down on the bed. Emily curls up on the bed and begins to sob. JJ looks away and goes into the living room to cry.

The next morning, JJ wakes up holding a peaceful Emily sleeping. She smiles slightly. Emily's head lifts and JJ sees the shiner. JJ cringes then gets up to make breakfast. Emily gets up a little later. She walks in to see JJ over the stove with just a t shirt on. She kisses the back of JJ's head.

"How are you?"

"Good. Why wouldn't I be."

JJ gives her a look.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay but are you really okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I didn't ask that. I mean now."

"I'm making it by."

"Okay I'm not going to push. I love you."

"I love you too."

They ate breakfast and then Emily cleaned up. She turned around and said to JJ,

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah I'm just going to finish my coffee then clean up the house a bit."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Graphic description of self harm.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the bathroom. She went into the cabinet and pulled out a razor. She took a deep breath. She stared at the razor in her hand almost in a daze. She started sweating as flashbacks of her time in the compound came back to her.<p>

She walked over to the tub and started filling it with water. She grabbed the razor and sat in the tub as it filled up. She cried as she snapped the razor. She took one side she slid it down the underside of her wrist up to her elbow up on the muscle.

As she felt the burning sensation, she turned off the water and dunked her head under the water. She started feeling herself fading away. Then distantly she heard JJ's voice.

"Emily? Emily!"

It was getting hard to breathe. She could smell the blood in the water. She wondered how many sharks were looking for her now. As she struggled to breathe she started counting. 5... 10... 15... and an extra five because life sucks. Then she rose up, flailing to the air as she gasped for air. She saw the door open and JJ run back inside.

"Emily! You're okay! I saw blood and your head under water and I just- and I just thought, I don't know that you were hurt. Wait you're bleeding! Emily what happened to your arm!"

She grabbed Emily's arm out of the water.

"God Emily. Jesus, you need stitches. We're going to the hospital now. Get dressed."

"No! I won't go!"

"You don't have a choice."

"No!"

Emily curled up in the tub.

"Fine I'll do them myself. But there will be scars."

Emily nodded.

"Get out of the tub."

Emily did and dried off while JJ got the needle, thread, and alcohol. Both types of course. Emily sat on the toilet seat as JJ came in with all the supplies. Emily looked at JJ she had a focused look as she picked up the needle. She flinched as the alcohol stung her open wound. She winced as the needle went through the two pieces of skin. By the time she was halfway through, Emily had tears streaming down her face.

"Here, Drink this."

JJ passes the whiskey to Emily. She took a swallow and started coughing.

"Come on; let me finish your arm."

Emily sighed.

By the time JJ was finished, Emily was drunk.

"He raped me. Do you understand that he threatened to kill the next person through the door? Held me down and raped me while you listened? And now he's dead. There was no justice. Just death. The end."

"Emily he got what he deserved-"

"No he didn't! He took advantage of teens. He raped me for god's sake! I have to live with this for the rest of my life and he gets to die! It's not fair I don't want to go back. Go back to when?"

"Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"No. What?"

"I said never mind."

"The last time I left you alone you took that razor and fuck Emily, you cut yourself, needed stitches. Tell me Emily. Tell me!"

"Fine! When I was little I used to have this friend and she used to get abused, okay. She used to let me stay over at her house but I would have to sit in the closet while he raped her, okay! So I know how you feel I was you for months. Until, one day I tripped and fell and I got caught. But it wasn't like what happened with Gregor. He threw me on the bed next to her and he was gonna do it right in front of me. I couldn't let that happen so I pulled him off of her but I didn't plan what happened next."

She sobbed. JJ rubbed her back.

"He pushed me down and I told her to get help but I knew it was too late. But I wanted justice for both of us. JJ he waited for her to come back to come. It was horrible. But the hospital was the worst. I felt so violated. I was so young, just a kid. I never wanna do that again. But justice wasn't served this time. There was no painful trail. No prison sentence. Did you know he's getting out in 3 months? I looked it up, 5 counts. 5, JJ! 5! I can't imagine how many counts Cyrus would've got. Never get out probably. That's all I wanted JJ, justice."

"Elizabeth?"

Emily turns quickly to face JJ with a look of shock and realization.

"Shelby?"

JJ nods.

"Oh my god! Shelby, I missed you so much!"

"So when did you start cutting? After my mother left Gregor, on my 12th birthday. Everything just hurt you know. The blood made it better. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry. I love you. I always did."

"Me too, me too."

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. I'm going to mix this with my other story, Girl Next Door for the past.<p> 


End file.
